catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Grizabella/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Grizabella. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present For her basic ensemble costume, see Babygriz Gallery. Designs Grizabella basic.jpg|Original 1981 basic costume Griz Design 1.jpg|Original 1981 featured costume Griz Design 2.JPG|1982 Broadway costume Griz design 3.jpg|2014 Nicole Scherzinger costume UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Joanna Ampil (02/13) * Susan McFadden (08/13 only) * Sophia Ragavelas (05/14) Grizabella uk13 Joanna Ampil 4.jpg|Joanna Ampil Grizabella uk13 Joanna Ampil 1.jpg|Joanna Ampil Grizabella uk13 Joanna Ampil 2.jpg|Joanna Ampil Grizabella uk13 Joanna Ampil 3.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz uk13 04 Jo Ampil.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz uk13 03 Jo Ampil.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz wardrobe accessories Jo Ampil.jpg Griz costume Jo Ampil.jpg Griz dressing room Jo Ampil.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz back togs uk13.jpg Grizabella Red Nose Day uk13.jpg|Joanna Ampil Cats-musical southampton June 2013.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz Susan McFadden Dublin 1.jpg|Susan McFadden Griz Susan McFadden Dublin 2.jpg|Susan McFadden Griz Susan Mcfadden Dublin 3.jpg|Susan McFadden Griz Susan Mcfadden Dublin 4.jpg|Susan McFadden Griz Sophia Ragavelas uk14 1.png|Sophia Ragavelas Griz Deut UK14 Sophia Ragavelas.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Griz Conwy uk13 082.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Griz Conwy uk13 083.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Griz Conwy uk13 057.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Griz Conwy uk13 039.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas London / Blackpool Revival * Nicole Scherzinger (12/14) * Kerry Ellis (02/15) * Jane McDonald (07/15 Blackpool) * Beverley Knight (10/15 London) * Madalena Alberto (alternate) * Lily Frazer (cover) Grizabella Nicole Scherzinger London 14 1.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Grizabella Nicole Scherzinger London 14 2.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Grizabella Nicole Scherzinger London 14 3.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Griz Old Deut L14 2.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Griz Bill L14 Finale 5.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Griz Deut Finale l14 Nicole Nicholas Pound.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Macavity Griz L14 Cameron Ball Nicole.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Griz Nicole and Elaine Paige l14.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger and Elaine Paige Griz Nicole rehearsal Trevor Nunn.jpg Griz Nicole wig 3.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Griz Nicole costume back.jpg|Nicole Scherzinger Grizabella Kerry Ellis London 14 3.jpg|Kerry Ellis Grizabella Kerry Ellis 4 L15.jpg|Kerry Ellis Grizabella Kerry Ellis 5 L15.jpg|Kerry Ellis Griz Deut Kerry Ellis Nicholas Pound L14 2.jpg|Kerry Ellis Grizabella London Lily Frazer.png|Lily Frazer Macavity Griz L15 Kerry Ellis.jpg|Kerry Ellis Griz nails Kerry Ellis.jpg|Kerry Ellis Grizabella Jane McDonald Uk15 2.jpg|Jane McDonald Grizabella Jane McDonald Uk15 1.jpg|Jane McDonald Grizabella Jane McDonald uk15 2.jpg|Jane McDonald Griz Deut Jane McDonald Adam Linstead Uk15 22.jpg|Jane McDonald Grizabella Beverly Knight London 2015 1.jpg Grizabella Beverly Knight London 2015 2.jpg Grizabella Beverly Knight London 2015 3.png Producers Beverley Knight.jpg Backstage mic check Beverley Knight.jpg Backstage costume rack official twitter l15.jpg Jellicle Ballroom Costumes 6.jpg Jellicle Ballroom Costumes 8.jpg UK/International Tour * Anita Louise Combe (01/16) * Joanna Ampil (03/16), (01/17) * Marianne Benedict (05/16) * Jenna Lee James (12/18) Grizabella Anita Louise Combe UK16 06.png|Anita Louise Combe Grizabella Anita Louise Combe UK16.jpg|Anita Louise Combe Grizabella Anita Louise Combe UK16 backstage.jpg|Anita Louise Combe Grizabella Marianne Benedict uk16 02.jpg|Marianne Benedict Grizabella Marianne Benedict uk16 01.jpg|Marianne Benedict Grizabella Marianne Benedict uk16 03.jpg|Marianne Benedict Grizabella Joanna Ampil 08 2017.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz Jo Ampil uk17.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz Jo Ampil 1 uk17.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz Jo Ampil ensemble UK17.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz Jo Ampil Bows Zagreb 4 2017.jpg|Joanna Ampil Deut Griz Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz makeup Jo Ampil Karen Dawson.jpg|Joanna Ampil Grizabella uk19 Jenna Lee James.jpg|Jenna Lee James Griz Deut uk19 Jenna Lee James John Ellis.jpg|Jenna Lee James Griz Deut wired press uk18.jpg US Productions Broadway Revival * Leona Lewis * Mamie Parris * Jessica Hendy * Megan Ort (Understudy) Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis Griz Leona People 2.jpg|Leona Lewis Griz Leona People 3.jpg|Leona Lewis Grizabella Leona Lewis Broadway 16 2.jpg|Leona Lewis Griz Leona Lewis 4.jpg|Leona Lewis Press Andrew Lloyd Webber shows 2.jpg|Leona Lewis Grizabella Bway Revival Mamie Parris Photo by Murphy Made.png|Mamie Parris Grizabella Mamie Parris Bway 2016.jpeg|Mamie Parris Grizabella Mamie Parris us16 1.jpg|Mamie Parris Grizabella Mamie Parris US16 2a.jpg|Mamie Parris Broadway Revival Griz Mamie Parris 17.jpg|Mamie Parris Grizabella Bway Revival Jessica Hendy 1.png|Jessica Hendy Grizabella Bway Revival Jessica Hendy 2.png|Jessica Hendy Grizabella Bway Revival Megan Ort.png|Megan Ort US Tour 6 * Keri René Fuller * Donna Vivino * Maria Failla (cover) * Tricia Tanguy (cover) * Madison Mitchell (cover) Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller 02.jpg|Keri René Fuller Grizabella Demeter US6 Keri Rene Fuller Liz Schmitz 2019.jpg|Keri René Fuller Grizabella Keri Rene Fuller US6 2.png|Keri René Fuller Grizabella With Mirror US6 Keri.png|Keri René Fuller Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller 2020.png|Keri René Fuller Griz Munk US6 Keri R Fuller Dan Hoy backstage01.jpg|Keri René Fuller Tanto Griz US6 Erin Keri.png|Keri Rene Fuller Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller backstage01.jpg|Keri René Fuller Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller 03.jpg|Keri René Fuller Grizabella Victoria US6 Keri Rene Fuller Caitlin Bond 01.jpg|Keri René Fuller Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 10.jpg|Keri René Fuller Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 11.jpg|Keri René Fuller Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 12.jpg Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 13.jpg Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 14.jpg Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 15.jpg Griz Backstage Keri Rene Fuller Pantages March 19 16.jpg Grizabella US6 Donna Vivino.png|Donna Vivino Grizabella US6 Maria Failla 1.png|Maria Failla Grizabella US6 Maria Failla 2.png|Maria Failla Grizabella US6 Maria Failla 3.png|Maria Failla Deut Griz US6 Adam Maria.png|Maria Failla and Adam Richardson Grizabella US6 Tricia Tanguy 01.jpg|Tricia Tanguy Grizabella US6 Tricia Tanguy 02.jpg|Tricia Tanguy Griz Gus US6 Tricia Tanguy Timothy Gulan 01.jpg|Tricia Tanguy and Tim Gulan Grizabella Accepted US6 Tricia Laura K Kaufman.png|Tricia Tanguy Grizabella US6 Madison Mitchell.png|Madison Mitchell Griz US6 Madison Mitchell 1.png|Madison Mitchell Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Griz Dec 2013.jpg|Rikako Orikasa Fukuoka 2014 Grizabella Japan book 2014 cropped.png Japan Press Event Griz 2013.jpg|Rikako Orikasa Griz Rikako Orikasa Japan Press Event 13.jpg|Rikako Orikasa Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (14).jpg|Sayoko Hayami Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (23).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (16).jpg CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 2.jpg|Chiaki Kimura Sapporo Press Event Japan Cast Oct 14 (3).jpg|Sayoko Hayami Osaka 2016 Griz Chiaki Kimura Osaka 2016.jpg|Chiaki Kimura Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Griz.jpg Griz Shiki Tokyo 2019.png CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 12.jpg Griz Masae Ebata Japan 18.jpg|Masae Ebata Grizabella Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Erin Cornell Grizabella Erin Cornell Singapore 2015 1.jpg Grizabella Erin Cornell Singapore 2015 4.jpg Grizabella Erin Cornell Singapore 2015 3.jpg Griz Deut 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Tugger Griz Earl Gregory Erin Cornell Asia 14.jpeg Griz Munk Erin Cornell Clay Roberts Macau 2015.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Sophia Ragavelas (09/15 - 10/15) * Delta Goodrem (10/15 - 02/16) * Delia Hannah (03/16 - 05/16) Deut Griz Sophia Ragavelas 3 Aus15.jpg Deut Griz Au15 2.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Deut Griz Au15 1.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Grizabella Delta Goodrem Aus 2015 04.jpg|Delta Goodrem Griz Delta Goodrem Corbis 07 Aus15.jpg Griz Delta Goodrem 03 Aus15.jpg Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2016 02.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2016 01.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2016 03.jpg|Delia Hannah Asia Tour 2017 * Laura Emmitt Grizabella Laura Emmitt 1.jpg Grizabella Laura Emmitt 2.jpg Griz Laura Emmitt Asia 17 1.jpg Griz Laura Emmitt Asia 17 2.jpg German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Masha Karell (12/10, 01/12) * Femke Soetenga (alt) * Anna Montanaro (Dec '11 - Jan '12) * Nazide Aylin (alt) Grizabella Masha Karell German Tour 1.jpg|Masha Karell Grizabella Masha Karell German Tour 2.jpg|Masha Karell Grizabella Masha Karell German Tour 3.jpg|Masha Karell Grizabella Masha Karell German Tour 4.jpg|Masha Karell Grizabella Masha Karell German Tour 5.jpg|Masha Karell Griz 01 German Tour 11.jpg Grizabella Anna Montanaro de11 01.jpg|Anna Montanaro Griz 03 Tent Tour.png Peter Weck 2013 03 Linz 03.jpg Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Paula Lima Griz Brazil 024.jpg Griz Brazil 2.jpg Griz Brazil 3.jpg Griz Brazil 4.jpg Griz Brazil 021.jpg Ascent Brazil 013.jpg China 2012 Griz Munkus China 2012 01.jpg Griz Liu Yang China 2012 02.jpg Griz Sillabub China 2012 01.jpg Griz Liu Yang China 2012 01.jpg Griz Demeter China 2012 01.jpg Griz Ensemble 10 China 2012.jpg Griz Ascent China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Vivienne Carlyle * Cornelia Luna * Kate Moore * Angela Calo * Heidi Karlsson * Robyn Tempest * Lindsay Gaspar * Laura Stracko * Lindsay Gaspar Grizabella Vivienne Carlyle RCCL Cast 1 01.png|Vivienne Carlyle Grizabella Vivienne Carlyle RCCL Cast 1 02.png|Vivienne Carlyle RCCL Cast 2 Group (2).jpg|Cornelia Luna Grizabella Kate Moore RCCL 15.jpg|Kate Moore Griz Deut Angela Calo Doug Eskew RCCL Cast 4.jpg|Angela Calo Grizabella Heidi Karlsson RCCL Cast 5 01.jpg|Heidi Karlsson Griz Vic Heidi Karlsson Abbie Quinnen RCCL Cast 5.jpg|Heidi Karlsson Grizabella Robyn Tempest RCCL Cast 6 01.jpg|Robyn Tempest Griz Deut Lindsay Gaspar RCCL Cast 7 01.jpg|Lindsay Gaspar Griz Laura Stracko RCCL Cast 8 01.jpg|Laura Stracko Griz Deut Laura Stracko Philip Peterson RCCL Cast 8 01.jpg|Laura Stracko Paris 2015 * Prisca Demarez * Chimène Badi (28th April to 3rd June 2016) Grizabella Prisca Demarez Paris 15 4.jpg|Prisca Demarez Grizabella Prisca Demarez 2.jpg|Prisca Demarez Grizabella Prisca Demarez Paris 15 1.jpg|Prisca Demarez Grizabella Prisca Demarez.png|Prisca Demarez Grizabella Prisca Demarez 13.jpg|Prisca Demarez Grizabella Prisca Demarez 14.jpg|Prisca Demarez Grizabella Prisca Demarez 16.jpg|Prisca Demarez Griz Chimene Badi.jpg|Chimène Badi Griz Chimene Badi 1st show.jpg|Chimène Badi Grizabella Paris 01.gif Grizabella Paris 02.gif Vienna 2019 * Ana Milva Gomes * Carin Filipčić (alternate) * Wietske van Tongeren (alternate) Grizabella Ana Milva Gomes Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Ana Milva Gomes Grizabella Ana Milva Gomes Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Ana Milva Gomes Grizabella Victoria Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Ana Milva Gomes Grizabella Ana Milva Gomes Opening Night Vienna 2019 03.jpg|Ana Milva Gomes Griz Bomba Vienna Revival Ana Petra.png|Ana Milva Gomes with Petra Ilse Dam Grizabella Vienna Revival Wietske van Tongeren.png|Wietske van Tongeren Movie 2019 * Jennifer Hudson Grizabella Movie 2019 Jennifer Hudson.png Grizabella 2019 Movie 04.jpg Griz trailer 2a.jpg Grizabella gif trailer 1.gif Grizabella Jennifer Hudson Memory Prelude.png Grizabella Jennifer Hudson Memory Prelude 1.png * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present * Babygriz Gallery Category:Character Galleries